Roadster
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Parker misses being a real theif. So she, Eliot and Hardison steal from someone who understands: Nate, and take his Tesla Roadster to the Grand Canyon. But of course, two and a half days in a car with three theives isn't problem free.
1. Chapter 1

RMX: I don't own Leverage.

Parker sighed, getting out of the elevator from the end of their latest job in Virginia. Sophie, Alec and Eliot were close behind. She watched an armored truck role by and frowned, longing for the past.

Sure, she loved helping people! But...when was the last time she'd really broken into someone's safe? When was the last time she had stolen from the office building of someone important? When was the last time she'd shushed the governor's daughter while stealing her mother's jewelry?

Alec noticed. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Eliot looked over, acting like he wanted to make a comment, but kept to himself.

"Yeah..." Parker muttered. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Eliot raised an eyebrow. "You just seem a little more antsy than usual..."

"She's probably just reminiscing the days she was being dishonest in a dishonest manner..." Sophie said as they exited the building.

Parker shrugged. "I guess..." she said. "It just doesn't seem like I've actually done some real thievery lately!!!" She sighed.

Eliot looked down the road, kind of understanding. He still got to beat the crap out of random idiots, but he still didn't always get to do his worst. But he shrugged. "That's life..." he mumbled.

Alec shrugged. His life hadn't been that affected. He still made trades online based on their jobs, and went to conventions. "Hey, it could be a lot worse," he said. "We could all be in jail."

Eliot shrugged. "Or we could be at an opera with one of the Italian mob families."

Alec stared. "...Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not until you've had a few dozen beers..."

Parker snickered a little before stopping, and staring.

Eliot looked at what she was staring at. "...Parker, what are you thinking?" he grinned.

Sophie frowned. "Don't do it..." she sighed.

Alec looked at them in amusement. "Don't discourage her…" he remarked.

Parker just grinned, before walking over to Nate's Tesla Roadster with her lock picks.

Eliot just grinned, and ran around to the other side of the car and waiting for the car to unlock before rolling down the top.

"I don't support this!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I do!!!" Alec said, jumping into the middle seat before Parker slid into the driver's seat and bent down to start hotwiring the vehicle.

"C'mon Soph," Eliot said. "You sure you don't wanna tag along?"

"Very!" Sophie said. "I mean-you're stealing Nate's car!"

"Suit yourself," Parker said, sitting back up as the engine revved.

Sophie sighed and backed away.

"Should we be doing this?" Eliot mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Parker asked.

"Not really," he shrugged.

Alec grinned and plugged in an iPod as they sped off. "So, where are we goin'?"

"I don't know," Parker said. "Any suggestions?"

"We could always head to Canada," Eliot tried.

Alec stared.

"What? They've got the best waffles..."

"If I wanted waffles, I'd go somewhere locally..." Alec said.

"C'mon you two," Parker sighed. "Why don't we go somewhere like the Grand Canyon? Or the Hoover Dam?"

"Parker," Eliot sighed. "Are you planning on jumping off the edge of either one?"

"...Maybe..." Parker mumbled, speeding past a red light.

"...Whatever..."

Parker grinned. "Whoo!!!" she cheered. "TO VEGAS-OR THE GRAND CANYON!!!"

Alec snickered, and lurched to the side as they turned a sharp corner. "Gah-you really know how to drive, girl..."

Parker giggled. "Thanks...You need a good getaway strategy when there are fifteen police cars following you, you know."

Eliot laughed.

End.

RMX: Probably not what some of you were expecting from the update on my Hotel's story, but this is the first chapter.

Sophie: Nate is going to be so upset…

RMX: Exactly-but that's for a later chapter. Anyway, if you wanted a one chapter fic with Parker stealing the car and everyone else freaking out, I'm working on that too. But I'd love for you to enjoy the randomness of this story. Anyway, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

RMX: I have no association with Leverage, other than being an avid fan, waiting for the finale, and next season.

It was a few hours into their drive, listening to nothing but Alec's music, that Eliot got sick of it.

"Change it Hardison," he sighed.

"What?"

"Come on, put on some real music!"

"This is music..."

"No it's not. Music involves instruments; this is all...electronic..."

"Hey, Electronics are instruments!"

"No-they're not!"

"And whada you wanna listen to? Some of that old ass country?"

"Oh, seriously! What's so bad about it?!"

Parker sighed. "Quiet you two!!!"

They just kept bickering.

Parker glared, and slammed on the breaks. "Quiet!"

The two stared.

"Now, stay quiet," she said. "We're gonna listen to what I want to, alright?" She unplugged the iPod and threw it behind their seats before going back to driving.

"...And we're listening to what exactly?" Eliot asked.

Parker glared. "We're listening to silence. Understand?"

Eliot rolled his eyes and slouched back in his seat.

"See what you do?" Alec grumbled.

"You started it..."

"What did I say?" Parker asked sharply.

"We got it, we got it," Alec said. "Silence..."

Parker grinned and kept driving.

Later-again-It was dark. The guys had fallen asleep, and Eliot had just woken up. Parker was still driving.

"How long have you been at this?" he asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Since we left," she replied, keeping her eyes on the dim road. She guessed that they were somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma, so there were a lot of fields. She was a little surprised that Nate hadn't called yet.

"Did you stop to get gas?"

"This is an electric car," Parker said. "The last place to get powered up was half a state back. I stopped there when you were awake."

"Oh...right," He mumbled. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

"I'll be alright," she yawned.

"Parker..."

Parker sighed. "Come on, I only need a few hours of sleep."

"Parker, stop the car. I'll drive," Eliot said.

Parker looked at him, but pulled over. "Fine then..."

Eliot nodded and got up while Parker unbuckled herself and Alec before she shoved him into Eliot's seat.

He grunted, but drowsily buckled himself back up before going back to sleep. Eliot was already strapped into the driver's seat. "Now sleep," he muttered.

"No," Parker grunted stubbornly.

Eliot shrugged. "Didn't think you would..."

Parker slouched a little and started playing with the radio.

"I thought you wanted silence..."

"Well I listened to it for a few hundred miles, now I want music," she grumbled, putting it on a random station.

Eliot chuckled as the Latino music played. He turned it to the next station, which was a mix of country and rock. "There," he said, relaxing his arm on the back of the seats.

Parker listened to the music, relaxing a little as she watched the road. Eventually, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. Eliot didn't notice, until they hit a bump, and she fell on his shoulder. He stared for a minute, but eventually grinned, and let her sleep.

Her wake up was horrible. "Hey! Get the top up!" Eliot was yelling. He wasn't in the car. Something was wet. She blinked awake, and saw it raining.

"Wha?" she grumbled, still drowsy.

"I'm trying!!!" Alec spat back.

"Hey," Eliot said to Parker. "Press that button on the dash..."

Parker took a second to process before seeing the button. THe top started coming up over her heads as the men got back in the car.

"Oh Nate is going to be pissed," Eliot grumbled, shaking the water out of his hair.

"So? It won't be hard to wipe up..." Parker shrugged. "Where's the next stop?"

"Well," Eliot muttered. "Hardison, there should be a map or something in the glove compartment."

After fumbling for the paper, Alec responded. "Yeah, there should be a stop for electricity in...six miles..."

"Great!" Eliot said, starting to drive again when they realized that the car was freakishly slow, before it stopped, having run out of electricity. "...Fantastic..."

**End**

RMX: Alright, little bit of Eliot/Parker in this chapter, but not much.

Alec: (Is sitting in the dead car) Could be worse than this.

Eliot: True

Parker: Yeah! I mean…we only have to push this thing six miles to the nearest gas station.

Eliot: what?

RMX: That's a story for the next chapter, don't ya think? Anyway, review!


	3. Chapter 3

RMX: I don't own Leverage.

They waited for the rain to stop.

Eliot glared at the slick road as he and Alec got out of the roadster. "So, we have to push a car six miles?" Alec grumbled.

"Yep..." Eliot replied darkly, walking to the back of the car. "C'mon..."

Alec sighed and followed him. They braced themselves at the back of the car, before starting to push.

"Are you two even trying?!" Parker yelled after a few minutes. She was in the front seat-steering.

"Look-we're doin' our best, alright!" Eliot yelled back.

"We haven't moved a foot!"

"A car is a heavy thing, ya know!!!"

"Guys," Alec sighed easing up. "Can't we just call a tow-truck or somethin'?"

"Yeah, and get busted for having someone else's car?" Eliot grumbled. "That's not on my 'to-do' list. Keep pushing."

Alec just rolled his eyes before going back to pushing the car.

They eventually made it through minimal traffic to the electricity fill up thing. Parker wound up going inside while the guys charged the car.

"So...should we still be doing this?" Alec asked.

Eliot shrugged. "It could be a lot worse...I mean, Nate hasn't called yet..."

Hardison raised an eyebrow. That was probably a lot worse than if he had called them. Nate was probably planning something to get them to stop this all together.

Eliot seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Am I the only one that just had a flashback to watching Smokey and the Bandit?"

"I'm sure that if I had seen it-I would have..." Alec mumbled as Parker walked back out.

"Alright, I got some water-and a few Dr. Pibbs..." she said, "and some sort of burrito..." She observed the package suspiciously.

"'The hell is a Dr. Pibb?" Hardison asked, looking at the bottle.

"Beats me..." Parker mumbled.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "It's like Dr. Pepper...they don't sell them many places anymore..."

Parker was still staring at the burrito. "Is this thing safe?"

Eliot rolled his eyes. "You of all people have to ask that?"

"I jump off buildings and pick locks," she said, glaring slightly. "I don't look forward to getting food poisoning..."

"Gimme that," Eliot sighed, taking the burrito and eating part of it. "There's nothin' wrong with this..."

Alec took one of the other burritos. "It's not terrible..." he mentioned after swallowing.

Parker shrugged. "I'm still not eating that..." she muttered before jumping into the middle seat again.

---------

It wasn't more than fifteen miles later that Hardison started to feel sick. Eliot was driving, so he didn't pay much attention to it. Parker on the other hand was right next to the hacker.

"...Are you feeling alright?" she asked awkwardly.

Alec shook his head. "I think that burrito is coming back up..."

Parker inched away. "Don't you dare..."

"Hardison..." Eliot growled.

"Not my fault!" Hardison got in before retching a little and leaning out of the convertible. Splattering was heard, Parker started looking sick too.

"...Oh-come on! Not you too!" Eliot said, pulling over to the side of the road. "You didn't even eat the darn thing…"

Parker and Alec dashed from the car into some tall grass and started throwing up. Eliot just sighed. "It was one gas-station burrito!!!" he grumbled, starting to dig for napkins.

Parker came back first, having had not eaten the burrito. "You alright, darlin'?" Eliot asked, handing her a Wendy's napkin.

Parker nodded sullenly, and wiped off her face. "I'm okay..." she grumbled.

Hardison started walking over. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that thing..."

"Man up Hardison," Eliot said, handing another napkin to him. "There are much worse things to eat..."

"Like what? Cockroaches and ducks blood over a moldy lemon?"

"Actually-that's considered a delicacy in Crotia..." Eliot mentioned as he started the car back up.

The other two just stared, and tried to ignore their stomachs as they continued their drive.

End Chapter

RMX: so I haven't posted in a few weeks, but I assure you, I'll finish this story eventually. Next chapter-I'll be sure to give you a brief glance at what Nate is doing in his attempt to stop the thieves. So far-Not much.

Parker: you'd think he was upset.

Alec: he's probably going through a long elaborate plan or something…

*Silence*

Alec: oh god we need to get back to LA soon…

RMX: LOL. Anyway. Thank you to all who read and especially my reviewers!!! Please stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

RMX: I don't own Leverage

The sun was setting when they stopped again, and after a few thousand miles, puking and going through a car wash, Parker had declared she was hungry now, so they were going to eat.

"So where do you suggest?" Eliot asked.

"How about Wendy's?" Parker asked, looking at the napkins from earlier.

"I don't see one," Alec mentioned. "How about that place?"

Eliot shook his head. "Nah, that place is prob'ly swarming with cockroaches..."

Parker sighed. "Can't we just pick somewhere?"

Alec looked around again. "There's a Mexican restaurant down there," he said. "Seems alright."

Eliot shrugged. "Alright then," he said, pulling into the parking lot.

The inside of the building was painted brick brown, and there was a fountain in the center of the dining area.

"Hello, welcome to the Senora Verde restaurant," said an overly bubbly blonde running the front desk. "Table for three?"

"Um...yeah," Alec answered.

"Good then!" the blonde replied, grabbing menus. "If you just come with me I'll seat you."

Parker laughed silently at the girl, and Eliot rolled his eyes as they walked into the main room. Chips were out on the table already as they sat down, and ordered their respective drinks (water for Parker, Orange soda for Alec and a beer for Eliot) before the girl scurried off with a permanent smile on her face.

"Do you think she's like that all the time?" Parker asked.

"I sure hope not," Alec mumbled, eating a few of the chips. "She's gonna hurt herself..."

Eliot nodded with a small laugh as a gothic teenager with acne covering what wasn't covered by pale make up on his face. "Hello, may I take your order?" he asked drolly.

"Um...I'll have the...Quesadilla..." Parker said, pronouncing the L's as Ls.

"...It's _quesadilla_, Parker," Eliot mentioned, pronouncing the ls like a y.

"It shouldn't be," Parker growled.

"I'll have the fajitas and the soup," Eliot said.

Alec cringed, looking at the burritos on the menu. "um...Fajitas..." he grumbled.

"C'mon Hardison, it couldn't have been that bad..." Eliot joked.

"You didn't puke up half a convenient store burrito, did you?" the hacker replied sourly.

"I didn't when I was eleven, I won't now," Eliot grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Hardison sighed. "So, we should hit the Grand Canyon some time tomorrow afternoon."

"You're kiddin' me, right?" Eliot asked. "We drive all night and we should get there before 6 in the morning."

Parker stared. "No, Eliot," she said. "We're going to stay at a hotel tonight."

"Why?"

"Maybe cause me and her puked earlier-and I'm pretty sure we can all do with a shower," Hardison said. "Parker can lift some different clothes and we'll head back out in the morning."

Eliot sighed. "When was this decided?"

"Sometime between my puking and that period in time when we went through a car wash," Parker said.

"Fine..." Eliot grumbled. "But we could be there earlier-"

"Quiet," Parker interjected. "I need to stop by one of my safe houses any way."

"Why?" Hardison asked.

"It's not like I want to jump off the Grand Canyon without a harness," she said as if it were obvious.

Eliot considered, and nodded. "Alright then. Where is it?"

"Here in town."

"...And you didn't say this when you brought up a hotel-because?" Alec grumbled as their food came.

"Didn't think it was important," Parker said, starting to eat her _quesadilla_.

They had gotten into their eating when another table aroused attention with a bunch of mariachis singing for some child's birthday. Parke watched interestedly, and saw a small pastry-looking thing being put on the table for their group.

"I want one of those..." she mumbled.

"...A _sopa pilla_?" Eliot asked.

"Yes...no! I do not want a soap pill!!!" Parker grumbled.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "That's what those things are called, Parker-_Sopa pillas_."

"...Oh. I still want one," she said. She noticed the blonde girl walking by. "Excuse me!!!"

"Doesn't she know she can just get one on the desert menu?" Hardison mumbled between taking bites as Parker talked enthusiastically with the waitress.

Eliot shrugged. "Who knows? It's Parker..."

She came back and sat down before they got back to eating, when music started, and a bunch of the waiters crowded the table-chanting an unfamiliar birthday song.

Someone put a large blue sombrero on Eliot as Hardison laughed, taking a picture with his phone of course, and Parker grinned as her treat came. Eliot glowered as they all walked away

"...Was that completely necessary?" Eliot growled, tossing the hat onto an empty chair.

"Yes," Parker answered shortly, eating her prize.

Alec laughed. "It was worth it..."

Eliot grumbled something, starting to eat his. "So not to jinx us or anything…" he mumbled. "But what do you think Nate is doing about his car?"

"I doubt he's just waiting for us to return it," Parker said.

"Maybe we got lucky," Alec said. "Maybe he's on his way to LA right now and he's just gonna give us a slap on the wrist…"

"Oh I wish…" Eliot muttered.

(What Nate is really doing)

Nate and Sophie sat at the edge of the Grand Canyon simply, watching a monitor that showed them where the car was. "You know, Nate, they're only a few miles from here-we could always call the police and confiscate the car in the chaos…"

"Nah…That's no fun…" Nate said, holding up his glass of scotch and taking another swig.

"Then why are we still waiting here? We could have sent three helicopters and a squad of dogs after them three states ago."

"Again, that's no fun…they probably think they're safe right now…besides, don't you want to be in a car chase?"

(Oh crap…)

They left soon after. Parker insisted on driving, and went a little nuts (more so than usual) in her attempt to get to her place at night. There wasn't much traffic, so she was free to go pretty fast.

They wound up in a small neighborhood on the skirts of town when Parker stopped.

"This is it?" Alec asked, looking at the apartment complex. It looked more like a motel, with various cabins strung out down the street.

"Yup," Parker said, walking up to what looked like the biggest one. It was only one story, with white washed stucco walls, but Parker seemed to like it.

"I never thought you'd be the one to enjoy simplicity," Eliot mentioned.

"I liked Juan in Texas, Didn't I?" Parker mentioned, opening the door. The three walked into the furnished area. "Alright you two, there's a second bedroom upstairs, and a sofa down here with a fold out. My room is off limits to both of you-Eliot will cook tomorrow."

"With what?" Eliot asked.

Parker didn't answer. "Now good night," and with that she walked off.

"...She's nuts..."Eliot mumbled, walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see that there was actually food in the kitchen. There were a few bottles of wine, and fruit.

"...Are we sure this is just her safe house?" Alec asked.

Eliot shrugged. "Not like I ever ask where she goes after we leave the office."

"She lives two states away from LA?"

"I think this is just her favorite place to crash when she can't get too far away from LA..." Eliot mumbled "Besides, with her driving, it's not like it's that long of a commute." He stretched a little, before heading upstairs, and finding the second bedroom.

Alec looked around, walking around the dim house before he came to a realization. "...Wait a minute-I don't wanna sleep on the couch!" he blurted.

End Chapter

RMX: not dead, I'll post again soon. Please review.

Alec: Can't you speak in full sentences?

RMX: fuzz off.

Parker: Yeah, Alec, fuzz off or your gonna get swine flu.

Alec: …why do you say that.

Parker: I have my ways.

Eliot: …so, what state are you gonna hide in this time?

RMX: bye.


	5. Chapter 5

RMX: I don't own leverage, but those who do are starting it back up in a few weeks!!!

Parker sat awkwardly on the bed/couch, holding a plate on her lap as Hardison snored away next to her. Eliot was sitting in a recliner waiting to leave while Alec's plate was getting cold in the kitchen.

"He better wake up soon," Parker said with her mouth full.

"Eh, it's his loss if he doesn't," Eliot said. "We can just leave him here."

Parker rolled her eyes and nudged Hardison. "Wake up…"

"Yeah, yeah…five more minutes babe…the banana is still giving his speech…" Alec grumbled, rolling over.

The other two thieves stared. "Did he just call me babe?" Parker growled.

Eliot grinned and put his plate down to observe. "I think he's still asleep…"

"Um…Your breakfast is getting cold," she mentioned.

"The bear can take it..."

Eliot rolled his eyes. Not as amused as he had hoped. "Wake up, geek," he said, going back to his plate.

Alec seemed confused and opened his eyes. "Gah!" he yelped seeing the bruiser in what he'd expected to be his bedroom. He turned to see Parker and sighed.

"Nice to see you too," Parker said, taking another bite.

It was another half hour before everyone was back into the Tesla. Parker's equipment was in the back of the car.

"So," Hardison yawned, getting his turn to drive. "Am I the only one that finds it odd that Nate hasn't shown up yet?"

"I'd count my blessings," Eliot said. "Maybe he knows…"

"Maybe he just wants us to drive his car out here instead of having some teenager put it on a plane?" Parker said.

Eliot considered and shrugged.

They kept driving for a while, and for once it seemed like nothing was off, until Hardison heard the sirens, and Eliot's phone rang.

"…Nate?" Eliot answered.

"Did you guys seriously think I wasn't going to react to you stealing my car?"

"Um…we weren't stealing it?" Alec said loudly.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Sophie just suggested that we drive it back while y'all took a plane or something…"

"Yes, because I'd obviously believe that after Sophie told me that you asked her if she wanted to come."

Parker looked back. "They're getting closer!" she growled.

Alec pressed harder on the gas.

"Let me drive!!!" Parker growled

"C'mon Nate! Did you have to call the police?!" Eliot grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will distract them…"

Alec tried to keep his eyes on the road, but with Parker irritably nudging him, he unbuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Eliot asked, trying to ignore Parker kicking him in her attempt to get into the driver's seat.

Alec started looked back as he got into the middle seat to see the car nearest them. In the front seat was a brown haired woman with dark eyes. She smirked, and waved at him slightly.

"Sophie?!?!" He blurted.

"That's it," Nate laughed. "So, try not to get my car in some sort of wreck. Me and Sophie will pick it up in a few hours."

The line went dead a few moments later.

"Son of a bitch…" Alec growled.

They were speeding down the road with the cops behind them. Parker was doing various evasive tactics and swerving through alleys and over curbs.

"Lord almighty…" Alec seemed to grumble in fright to the dashboard. "If it weren't for the fact that they were after us, I would hope those cops caught us…"

"It's not like we'd get in that much trouble!" Parker growled, disrupting a family's meal at a café. "This is just a freaking petty theft!"

"They've been following us for almost twenty minutes now," Eliot said, looking back where Sophie was pretending to be sick. "It's about damn time…"

Parker tried to look back, and drove over someone's lawn. "Watch the road!!!" Alec blurted.

Her eyes snapped back to the asphalt. "How much further do you think we have to go?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," Eliot said. "I assume that we'll see Nate somewhere and give him back his car…"

"Ugh…and we were so close!" Parker grumbled. "We are five freaking miles from the Grand Canyon!!!"

"Well I'm sorry that the police and our boss ruined your plans," Eliot growled to her. "No-Take that turn!!!"

"I'm driving!" Parker growled, skidding past a man walking his dog. "I know what to do!!!"

"Please stop arguing…" Alec grumbled, trying to keep still in his seat.

The other cars began falling behind them. Sophie's tactics having worked. "At least they're off our case…" Parker said, slowing down to 80.

Hardison was still breathing hard until another car came in.

"Thanks for not getting mad," Sophie said as Parker begrudgingly gave Nate the keys.

"You told us not to," Eliot grumbled, sitting on the bench for the bus. "I don't see how this could have been avoided."

"At least we aren't in jail," Hardison remarked.

Parker sat down with her arms crossed between the two men, resembling a three year old as she pouted.

"So, we'll see you three at the office for your cut tomorrow," Nate said, in reference to their pay out from the job, as he and Sophie got into the car.

"Yeah yeah…Don't eat the gas station burritos," Alec warned.

Eliot glared.

Nate seemed to laugh. "Right then, I'll keep that in mind…"

"Bye," Sophie said as the engine revved.

Parker seemed to straighten up a little. "Wait!!!" she blurted, rushing over to the trunk of the car.

She popped the trunk and grabbed her harnesses from the back, slinging them over her shoulder before rejoining the men on the bench. "Bye!" she cheered.

Nate raised an eyebrow, but ignored it and drove off.

Eliot and Alec looked at her. "…Is there a specific reason that you needed to get those?" Alec asked.

Parker only grinned.

"Well, we achieved what we came here to do," Hardison said positively as he and Eliot leaned against their rented SUV. They had managed to get to a secluded area of the Grand Canyon, and figured it couldn't be too long of a drive back to LA, so everyone got their own seat this time.

"I guess it wasn't that bad," Eliot muttered.

"Is it secure?!" Parker asked from where she sat on a fence post.

Eliot looked at where they'd tied the rig to the SUV. "As far as I can tell…"

"That's not good enough!" Parker said darkly.

"You tied it," Alec reminded her.

"Oh…Alright then, see you in a bit!" Parker said, before cannonballing off of the edge. "YEEEEEEHHHHAH!!!"

Her cry radiated around the area.

"…It wasn't the worse weekend," Alec said with a shrug.

Eliot seemed to consider, looking back at the car.

"I guess…"

END

RMX: So, there is your finale (Though I'm not sure that's the word I'm looking for). I think it was kinda rushed to the end, but oh well. At least I finally posted!!!

Eliot: (Has fallen asleep from how long it took to finish posting.) Wha? Oh, you're back…

RMX: Yeah, and sadly, that's it…On the bright side, Leverage starts back up in a few weeks and that will hopefully mean more fangirlisms from yours truly!

Alec: You're kidding me, right?!

Parker: WOOH! Can I steal the car again?

RMX:…maybe anyway, please review!!! Bye!


End file.
